


The Other Pendragon Sister

by theladyofmagic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Numerous original characters, post series 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmagic/pseuds/theladyofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has past since Arthur's death and the residents of Camelot are still coming to terms with his death.</p><p>(Work In Progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Pendragon Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is still currently being written
> 
> The first chapter is just a brief insight of what has happened to Merlin and Katia after Arthur's death. The story properly starts next chapter.

(Currently being written)


End file.
